This invention relates to a system for suppressing and absorbing pressure surges in piping and other systems, especially piping and systems part of liquid metal nuclear reactors.
Nuclear reactors often contain a large volume of liquid which is used to cool the reactor fuel. This liquid may be water, molten salt, or liquid metal, particularly liquid sodium. Because various reactor accidents may result in pressure surges in this liquid coolant, it is desired to provide a passive, reliable system for the suppression of such surges. It is desired to accomplish such suppression without loss of the integrity of the coolant-containing boundary such that no coolant is permitted to escape or spill.